1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile electronic device holder technology and more particularly, to a sound effect amplification diffuser, which is a combination of a deck for holding a mobile electronic device and an amplification diffuser for enhancing the intensity of the output sound of the mobile electronic device being carried in the deck.
2. Description of the Related Art
With fast development of electronic technology, many different advanced mobile electronic devices have been created and have appeared in the market to bring. These advances mobile electronic devices are so smart and can do many things. Through the internet, people may use a computer to help office work or home study, and to do may other works such as word processing, statistical computing and graphics, image processing, audio and video playback, query information, shopping, chat and other functions and processing. Because the computer brings convenience to people, it has become an integral part of our lives. Nowadays, iPad and other tablet computers and smart phones are intensively used by people everywhere. A mobile electronic device has built therein a speaker for voice output. However, due to space limitation, the capacity of the built-in speaker of an iPad, tablet computer or smart phone is limited. Further, people may connect an external amplifier and speaker system to a desk computer, notebook computer, iPad, tablet computer or smart phone to enhance the intensity of the audio output. When connecting an amplifier and speaker system to a desk computer, notebook computer, iPad, tablet computer or smart phone, a transmission cable must be used. Further, when connecting an amplifier and speaker system to a desk computer, notebook computer, iPad, tablet computer or smart phone, a deck or device holder shall be used to hold the desk computer, notebook computer, iPad, tablet computer or smart phone in place. Further, commercial decks and device holders are specifically designed to support one particular design of mobile electronic device.
Therefore, there is a strong demand for deck means that is practical for holding any of a variety of different mobile electronic devices in an operative status.